His Secret Flaw and Her Secret Fear
by Inu-Moon94
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang's male subordinates think of a scheme to make him and Riza Hawkeye get together. [Rated T for slight cursing.]


His _Secret _Flaw and Her _Secret_ Fear

By:

Inu-Moon94

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagaren or the term 'RoyAi' and so on, but I do own this story since I wrote it and all.

- - -

"Damn!" Mustang exclaimed, crumpling up his tenth love letter that he had attempted to write to Hawkeye and threw in it the waste basket with perfect aim although he didn't even look at it.

His subordinates, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc had given him the suggestion of writing the Second Lieutenant that worked under him a love letter to confess his feeling in what they thought was the 'perfect sensitive and touching' confession.

The Colonel had gladly agreed, acting very confident that he could write the perfect love letter to the dashing female Lieutenant.

The only disadvantage was that Roy was horrible at writing his feelings on a piece of paper. He was pretty horrible at writing anything but paperwork and other expository things. To write a piece of writing with his personal voice with it was nearly as painful as the Ishballian War for him!

Roy grabbed what he thought was his billionth piece of parchment from the right side of his desk and picked up his black pen, then thought of what to write.

He had specially bought the parchment for his love letter for he thought that it would make it more touching and attractive and sensitive and sweet and all.

Soon, he wrote down what he had thought to write on his love letter on the piece of parchment with his neatest writing ever.

- - -

_My dear Riza,_

_You are the most important person in my life and I would gladly give up my life if it was what you wanted. Your eyes show all of your inner beauty and I just can't describe how beautiful you look on the outside. _

_I, Roy Mustang, love you and I hope that you love me too._

- - -

Roy Mustang crumpled that letter up in frustration as well and threw it straight into the waste basket.

"NO!" He yelled. "That's even worse than my last one!"

He grabbed a piece of parchment and started over his letter. Things were going pretty smoothly for him until he spelled the word 'spectacular' wrong.

"Damn it!" He cursed, ripping up the piece of parchment and throwing it around him as if it were confetti.

"I spelled spectacular wrong!"

- - -

Breda and Havoc were actually standing right outside of the office, hiding themselves behind a corner in the wall. They were holding their laughter with the best of the ability and often had to cover each other's mouths to stop their laughter from getting noticed by the struggling Roy.

"How do you spell spectacular anyways?" Jean Havoc asked in a quiet tone as to not let Roy hear.

Heymans Breda grinned in order to hold his chuckle and exclaimed quietly,"S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R!"

"Oh..." Jean Havoc replied, keeping in mind to say the word 'spectacular' and maybe even spell it for his next girlfriend if he got one.

Vato Falman and Kain Fuery suddenly appeared with two huge cockroaches in a cage to startle Riza and make her hopefully run into where Roy was, then see the love letters that he attempted to write to her. Fuery was clearly afraid of them as he was quite pale whenever he glanced at them.

"The cockroaches are here." Falman informed. "We shall now set them loose."

"Not yet." Havoc hissed. "Riza isn't here!"

Fuery edged away from the cage with the cockroaches in it and shivered, hiding behind Breda.

"The cockroaches are scary!" He whispered. "Riza HAS to be scared of them!"

"We can't be too sure..." Havoc began quietly. "That woman seems practically fearless."

"Everyone's afraid of SOMETHING." Breda whispered in reply.

The male subordinates all nodded in agreement at that and fell silent, waiting for Riza Hawkeye to appear and being prepared to hold their laughter at Roy's endless struggle at writing a mere love letter.

- - -

Riza Hawkeye was out walking Black Hayate since Mustang had oddly given her a break from her paperwork and actually did it for him. She found that very strange and out of character for the Colonel.

In fact, she was about to object to his offer, but Black Hayate was restless, so she accepted it.

Hawkeye had spotted Fuery and Falman out of the corners of her eyes, but shrugged off her slight curiousity of what they were doing.

After half an hour, Black Hayate seemed very satisfied with his walk, so the Second Lieutenant walked back into the Headquarters with him walking beside her.

She headed toward the Colonel's office to see if he still had some paperwork left to do for her, since she just couldn't believe that he would finish it all on his own without her watching and threatening him.

- - -

Fuery spotted Hawkeye when she was close to the Colonel's office and nudged Falman since he had the cage with the rather large cockroaches that he thought were terrifying.

"She's here!" He whispered in Falman's ear.

Falman nodded curtly and bent down on his knees, put the cage on the ground, then opened it and watched the cockroaches as they scurried away.

All of the subordinates watched the cockroaches leave their sight and go near Riza, wishing that they would move less sluggishly.

- - -

Riza Hawkeye was just about to reach the Colonel's office when she suddenly spotted two cockroaches that were very, very, very big.

Though Hawkeye seemed that she was not scared of anything, she was scared of something.

Insects scared her, but one type of insect scared her very much and those were cockroaches... Especially big cockroaches...

Hawkeye's eyes actually gave away her fear and she scooped Black Hayate into her arms, then hugged him in fear for a moment as she was too stiff to run into the Colonel's room to seek comfort from him.

Well, she wouldn't actually seek comfort from the Colonel. It was just that being around him made her go at ease and make her feel all good on the inside.

The Second Lieutenant always denied her feelings for the Colonel for years to herself, but deep down she knew that she indeed did have feelings for him. Very strong feelings, for that matter.

In a short moment, she unfroze and ran into the office like the wind with Black Hayate barking at the cockroaches in her arms.

What Hawkeye saw in the office surprised her and brought a barely visible grin on her face.

There was fancy parchment all around and Roy was scribbling madly on a piece of parchment, cursing under his breath as he wrote whatever he was writing.

She picked up one of the pieces of parchment and blushed a deep shade of scarlet as she read what it said. It was a love letter... To her!

- - -

Roy Mustang continued on writing love letters and throwing them all over the ground in frustration. He constantly cursed under his breath and soon gave up writing love letters.

"Screw them..." He growled under his breath. "Maybe I could confess to her right in the face instead!"

Roy was just about to slip on his gloves and burn all of the pieces of parchment around his room and on his desk until he spotted a familiar blonde reading something and blushing deeply.

"Hawkeye?" He asked in alarm. Mustang didn't want Hawkeye to see his love letter yet, especially not one that he had decided wasn't good enough!

Riza finished reading the letter and put Black Hayate down on the ground, then folded the letter several times and put it inside her uniform's pocket.

She was still blushing, though the deep scarlet shade had died down to a light red shade that looked a bit like blush-on except so much cuter!

Hawkeye walked as casually as she possibly could reading a love letter to her from the man that she had loved for years towards him. When she reached him, she embraced him and whispered in his ear,"I love you too, Colonel."

"Call me Roy from now on." He whispered with a smile, embracing her back. "And I'll call you Riza."

- - -

The male subordinates were watching and listening intently to the two lovebirds who were the most perfect couple in the military, even more perfect than Maes and Glacier.

When they embraced and spoke to each other, the subordinates suddenly stepped in and cheered in unison.

"HOORAY!" They shouted loudly, making Roy and Riza both blush slightly plus quickly stop embracing each other.

"You two are FINALLY together at long last!" Fuery exclaimed.

"Chief, you might as well have confessed to her since she was the only woman you truly loved instead of constantly stealing my girlfriends!" Havoc stated honestly.

"Congratulations." Falman simply congratulated with a smile.

Breda spotted two somethings creeping inside the office from the corner of his eye and realized that it was the cockroaches.

"COCKROACHES!" He yelled in shock.

Riza was frozen stiff in fear as the cockroaches were coming towards her and she felt Roy's arm around her.

Mustang squeezed her gently and then took out one of his gloves, put it on his free hand and burned the two huge cockroaches to a crisp. He burned a bit of the carpet and the parchment pieces in the office because of that as well, but besides that, nothing else was damaged.

Roy and Riza and the rest of the subordinates celebrated their relationship after that in the office very happily. They also created a nickname specially made up for Roy and Riza's relationship.

The nickname for their long awaited relationship was...

RoyAi.

- - -


End file.
